


Second Chances

by tinymiko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Rare Pair, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymiko/pseuds/tinymiko
Summary: Serena is Cosmos and Pluto is angry. Her beautiful princess is now a cold Godess. Not on her watch she is going to do everything in her power to get her old Serena back. Serena is given a second chance at life and is now the neighbor of Harry Potter. How will the Dursley’s deal with a powerful little witch who lives next door and what if the power he knows not is a person not a thing. Watch out wizards Sailor Moon is here to throw a wrench in your traditions and it wont be the same.





	1. The arrangement

“Hime, come away from the gates, they will still be there tomorrow, perhaps you would like to go Earth we can see a movie and get milkshakes.”

“No thank you Pluto you go ahead. I think I will go check on Earth nine I hear Cell is causing trouble again. Perhaps I will kill him and save those Saiyans some time. They always draw out the fights and so many innocents die. Wishing them back throws off the balance of the cauldron.”

“Hime, you don’t have to solve everyone’s problems let the Saiyans deal with Cell. They are the protectors of that Earth.”

“What else am I to do with my endless time Trista?”

“I did just invite you to get milkshakes. You used to love milkshakes Serena.”

Cosmos looked at her sharply. Shaking her head in agitation. Perhaps she should relieve Pluto of the Time Gates. She spent to much time looking to the past.

“I have not been Serena in many years Pluto as you well know and I have not had a milkshakes in just as many years. I’ve no time for such frivolity.”

Pluto sighed in frustration resisting the urge to yank on her hair. It had been almost 15 years since the battle with Galaxia. Since Darien the inner scouts gave their star seeds to defeat Chaos. 15 years since Sailor Moon was no more and Sailor Cosmos took her place. Cosmos held the power of the four inner Scouts, the Silver Imperium Crystal as well as the Golden Earth Crystal making her the most powerful being in all of the universe. Pluto shook her head in sadness. All she wanted was for Serena to be happy but the death of the scouts and the absorption of the powers changed her. Gone was the sweet carefree girl and in her place a cold Goddess. She knew neither happiness nor friendship only duty and Pluto wept for the loss of her innocence. 

“Serena please sit for one minute talk to me.” 

“It’s Cosmos.” She answered absently sitting on the seat Pluto indicated her expression not changing.

“Don’t you miss yourself Hime? Miss having friends and being in love?”

Cosmos seemed to consider it a moment before answering in a monotone.

“I feel like I should miss things but I find I can not. I know right and wrong, order and chaos but hurt sadness its gone replaced by cold knowledge. It’s different but I find I am content with this lot. I find threats to the balance and destroy them. If I could feel anything it is satisfaction in keeping the balance that is enough.”

 

“I don’t want you to be content and satisfied I want you to be joyous and clumsy. React damn you. You used to be so passionate so full of life and emotions. Feel something anything Hime. I promised your mother I would care for you and I break that promise to her every moment you stay here an empty shell of what you once were.”

Trista took a shuddering breath. She knew yelling had no impact on the cold Cosmos but she was just so damn angry. Angry that Destiny and fate had chosen to take her princess and turn her into this cold beast who wore her face. 

“What would you have me do Pluto? Will milkshakes make this better than fine let us get them, so I may continue my watch.”

 

“Cosmos please that’s not my point. I don’t care about milkshakes, I care about you. Do something anything that would bring expressions to your beautiful face once more. You haven’t visited the outers in years. When Hotaru left with Galaxia, Amara and Michelle were heart broken. You should have been there you should have visited them.”

 

“I may feel nothing but I remember everything Pluto. I remember that they were not there when my scouts needed them. When Darien and the girls gave their lives and their star seeds to save this world. I will not see them. I know enough to know that I don’t want them dead but I may anger enough to do something rash. I am so much more powerful now it is difficult to temper my responses.”

 

“We are not done speaking about this Cosmos. I want my Hime back.”

 

“Sometimes I think I might want her back to Pluto but it passes quickly.” Cosmos walked towards the Time Gates and entered the purple swirling doorway deciding that would kill Cell anyways. Pluto wanted her to feel and she was. Cold anger was a feeling was it not?

 

It was two weeks before Pluto got her answer. She watched the gates in many timelines and finally decided what to to. Now she just needed to approach Cosmos. The cold hearted bitch. She may wear the face of her Hime but it was not her. The last transformation changed her very soul. To wield that much power and still retain her innocence and passion was dangerous, so the powers that be took her very essence. Leaving only the cold hard shell, but Pluto would get her back if she had to destroy the the powers that be to do it. 

 

“Hime, I have noticed a great evil taking hold in Earth London and I have looked into the gates for all the possible futures and there are no good outcomes.”

 

“Who is this evil that takes hold of my home?” Cosmos asked her cold voice was sharp and dangerous. This is how Pluto knew there was some small bit of Serena still there. She was fiercely protective of Earth.

“There is a society of wizards and witches they have produced two dark lords in the past 50 years. They seem on track to bring one dark lord back from the dead. They put their hopes on a child but 18 months old. Their war if left unchecked will spill over into ours and has the potential to destroy many lives.”

 

“Show me this wizarding world and he who thinks he can gain a strong hold on my territory.”

Pluto held back a smile. If there was one way to get Cosmos’s attention it was a threat to her dimensions Earth. It was her home and Darien’s planet and she would protect it over all others.

Hours later Pluto and Cosmos were still arguing. 

 

“I don’t understand why I cant just kill this lord Voldemort and be done with it. I can call the soul pieces to me quite easily and banish him to the darkest hole in the universe never to be seen again.”

“Because if you do then Harry Potter never fulfills his destiny.”

“Destiny is a cruel and hateful bitch. Would that someone had saved me from my destiny. I do this Harry Potter a favor.”

 

“No you do not! Without his destiny he will grow with the hopes and dreams of the wizarding world on his shoulders but never fulfill them. He will be a pawn in the pure blood faction and eventually killed once his usefulness has run out. The prejudice will rule the wizarding world and while they will never touch the nonmagical world they will destroy many good people.”

 

“Then what am I to do? If I kill this Voldemort the world is worse for it but if I let him live this child will grow to be a pawn of destiny and that old crack pot Dumbledore. While he will defeat the evil many will die. Good souls who deserve more. Then he marries the wrong woman living a life of discontent for his sacrifice. I mean honestly does he not see how bad that Weasley girl is for him. He would have done better marrying his best friend. Though that one so close to her soul mate then marries that red headed mouth breather. These people frustrate me to no end. Soul mates are so very rare and she marries her soul mates brother. Did she never see the love shining from his very soul every time he looked at her.”

“There is an option. You can go down there befriend and protect Harry Potter guide him while letting him fulfill his destiny.”

“Pluto you are brilliant. I will see you in a few days.”

“Hime, you cannot fix this problem in a few days.”

“Two weeks then.”

Pluto blew out a frustrated breath. “It will take longer than a few weeks to accomplish this.” She held out her hand to stop Cosmos next words. “ Longer than a few years as well.”

“So you think I should go to Earth and adopt Harry Potter. Ok I can do that. How hard can it be. Sure I shall take it in. Become its guardian.”

 

Pluto threw her head back in frustration. Serena was never this dense. Serenity help me she thought.

 

“Hime, Harry Potter is a boy and a person not an it. You cant just kidnap a child Hime.”

 

“I would pay for it and make sure it is fed and has a proper room. Then I shall train it as a true warrior.”

 

“No just no. It’s not a change from his current home if you continue to refer to him as it. The boys needs love and guidance not training.”

 

Pluto sat down and gestured for Cosmos to sit next to her.

 

“I have thought on this Hime. You can go to Earth Leaving the Earths Golden Crystal here in stasis. Without the power of the crystal Destiny would have to grant you your heart back. Then as your true self. You can befriend Harry Potter.”

 

“You know the crystal can be in stasis only so long. It must have a body Pluto.”

 

“Yes Hime and it shall. In 17 years you can reabsorb the crystal unless of course you have found a worthy holder for it before then.”

 

Cosmos raised one silver brow in contemplation. “Yes this plan should work when do I leave.”

 

“Well uhm there are a few things we must consider Hime.”

 

Cosmos narrowed her silver eyes. She knew Pluto was up to something. Her emotions may be muted but she was not dumb. She saw how her coldness affected her friend. She just couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

“Well for one you would need to go de-aged. You must be the same age as Harry Potter in order to befriend him. You must also have your memories erased. At least for the time being.”

“No absolutely not. I refuse to forget who I am. I refuse to forget you and even those blasted outers. I may be angry but I know somewhere in the caverns of my heart I love them still.”

 

“If you remembered you wouldn’t be a true child and it would be impossible to truly befriend him. Consider this a second chance Hime. You deserve this. You gave up everything and everyone for this world perhaps in saving Harry Potter you can also save yourself.”

 

“Pluto my friend, it would do no good. This plan is designed to bring me pain. One day I will have to absorb the Golden Crystal again and then I would again have to leave all those I hold dear.”

 

“Yes but it would be a chance to live even for but a moment in time. It would be something to hold off the coldness of destiny. You used to know this. You used to say one moment with love was worth all the pain and sacrifice.”

 

Pluto had tears in her eyes. She had to get Cosmos to agree to this. The world needed Serena far more than it ever needed Cosmos. It was Serena’s heart that made her so powerful. The Golden Crystal had done no good to her princess. She would absorb the crystal herself if it came to it, but Serena would never know the coldness of that much power again. 

 

“And just who will care for me Pluto. I would be a defenseless child in a world I am unfamiliar with.”

 

“Funny you should say that…” Pluto turned towards the gates where two woman had just walked through one with green hair falling in gentle waves down her back and the other with short cropped blonde hair.

Cosmos blinked from her spot on the sofa to the two women in an instant. She had the blonde by throat while the other struggled futilely to stop her.

 

“I guess I can still feel anger Pluto. That is something is it not?”

 

“Kitten please!” Amara struggled to speak but her vision was blurring. She knew she risked her life in coming to the Time Gate but it was worth it. She owed her Hime much for not being there to help in the fight against Galaxia for not being there when the others had died and she was alone. Something of her thoughts must have shown in her eyes because without words Cosmos released her.

 

“Hime we are sorry. So sorry for your loss but we are here for you. Pluto told us of your plan to return to Earth.” Michelle said Quickly as she surreptitiously checked Amara for bruises.

“We failed you once kitten but never again. Give us this chance to care for you as we should have done to fulfill our duty as scouts.”

 

Cosmos looked at the three woman before her. These were all that was left of her Scouts. The nine woman who were her friends and sisters. She hated them for not being the inners, but she loved them as well. The part of her that was still Serena urged her to forgive them. To hug them and take away all their sadness. Cosmos nodded she would do this small thing for them. They who had guarded her life above even their own.

 

Seeing her nod in agreement Amara let out a sigh of relief. She would do this for her kitten give her another chance at life. A chance at a family. Amara had no ill feelings towards the Tsukino’s. They were perfectly nice people who had raised her Hime. She would do it better though. She would love her Hime but never would she push her out for bad grades and in not having to hide her powers Serena would never know the guilt of keeping secrets from her parents.

 

“Amara and Michelle will raise you as their daughter. You will be Serena Moon. Once you expel the Golden Crystal I will block your memories. You can have them back on your 17th birthday. You have the potential for the wizarding Magic so you have no worries there. However I have taken the liberty of transforming your old transformation sticks into wands. Nothing will work better than that which touches your own natural magic.”

 

“We have already purchased the home next door to Harry Potters at number 6 Privet Drive. You will be neighbors. In this way we can make sure those filthy people treat the boy better and give him a sanctuary when they do not. We must be careful of Albus Dumbledore, he is very powerful and has an unusual interest in Harry Potter.”

“Fine let us get on with this then. We shall help Harry Potter face Voldemort and drag the Wizarding World into this century whether they like it or not!”


	2. The move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So thank you so much for reading and commenting. I’m not sure where this is going but I had a thought that wouldn’t leave me alone. For those that have read my other stories I am alive I am so sorry I have been out of commission for so long. I was very sick and had a baby so its been a bit but I promise to try to write every week. Well here it goes hope you like it.

It had been two weeks since Amara, Michelle and Serena had moved into Privet Drive and things had not gone smoothly. A six year old Serena was apparently a little hellion memories or not. She adamantly refused the cat Amara had gotten her and had thrown an unholy fit when Michelle had tried to put her in a pink dress. Their little Koneko had changed from the girl she had grown up as. Amara had new respect for the Tsukino’s who had dealt with her with no magic. Magic had also played a large role in the chaos that reigned since the move. Little Serena had several bouts of “accidental magic” whenever she was displeased. A loud knock at the door interrupted Amara’s thoughts. 

 

Michelle answered the door and signaled to Amara her face a polite mask and Amara knew that could only mean the Dursley’s were at the door. 

 

“Good Afternoon, we are your neighbors over at number 4 the Dursley’s. I’m Petunia and this is my little Dudykins.” The horse faced woman said with a poorly disguised look around the home. She frowned when she could find nothing wrong. The furnishings were elegant and of obvious quality without being gaudy. The Maserati sitting in the driveway next to the Tesla spoke of money. More money than the typical person living at Privet Drive would have access to. This made Petunia suspicious. If they had money why not move closer to London in one of the better neighborhoods. 

 

“Is that your daughter? Why isn’t she lovely.” Petunia gestured to Serena who was playing on the floor.

 

Serena looked up and smiled gently at the new lady. She looked at the boy next to her. He was much bigger than her but that was ok. He didn’t look scary at all.

“I’m Serena would you like to play with me? Mama Michelle bought me the Ntendo stitch. I gots Ev.”

Michelle smiled at the girl and nodded at Dudley. Who left his mother and followed Serena to her bedroom

“How sweet, she is a precious little thing. Is your husband home? My Vernon is still at work. He’s a very important VP at Grunnings. They simply can’t do without him.?” Michelle smiled.

“My wife Amara was just in the kitchen unpacking but here she is now. Amara this is our new neighbor Petunia Dursley. Her son Dudley went to play with Serena.”

 

Amara walked in placing her arms around her waist. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dursley, I’m Amara Moon I see you’ve met my wife Michelle.”

 

Petunia stared at Amara her gaze traveling down her face to the white blouse that was open with a peek of her cleavage. Finally she stopped swallowed in obvious horror.

 

“Dudley! Dudley come here now!” Petunia yelled anxiously. As if staying in thier house another minute would some how rub off on her precious Dudley. Dudley waddled from Serena’s room in his chubby hands was Serena’s Nintendo Switch. Amara started towards Dudley a scowl on her face.

 

“Mrs. Dursley thank you for coming to welcome us into the neighborhood. Dudley dear I’ll take that thanks for visiting.” And with a smile and a shuffle Michelle had them out the door.

 

“Did you see her face when she realized I was a woman? I thought she would get the torches out.”

 

“No but I saw your face when that little behemoth took Serena’s toys. He is just a child Mara.”

 

“A vile little beast. Stealing from my sweet little kitten. I should go check on her.” 

 

Little Serena was in tears when Amara went to her room.

 

“Amara mama that boy didn’t want to be my friend. He pulled my hair and called me meatball head. He’s not allowed to do that. It’s not right he’s not right he isn’t supposed to call me that. He’s not him!”

 

Michelle who had come in at Serena’s outburst looked at Amara in concern. The block was supposed to keep her from remembering anything but it seemed Serena still remembered enough to be upset. They would have to be careful they didn’t trigger any memories. Serena had lived several hard lives and if she remembered even bits she would be terrified. Her memories weren’t something any child should have to bear.

 

“It’s ok Koneko, he isn’t a very nice little boy I know but he won’t be back. I promise.”

 

“I just wanted a friend.” She sniffled her face snuggled in Amara’s chest.

 

“I know darling and one day you will have a friend someone kind and sweet like you. You will be the bestest friends and take care of each other always. Now look what I got back from Dudley.” Michelle held out the switch and Serena gave her a gaped tooth smile.

 

The next day the word was out at Privet drive the new neighbors were two women! Now to be fair to Privet Drive most of the neighbors did not care a whit, but gossip must be spread. 

 

It was another month before they saw Harry Potter. Michelle had begun to doubt that they had the right place. She saw Petunia and her oaf of a husband every day and Dudley could be seen either hanging from his mother or playing in the yard but not one peek of little Harry. When they finally met Harry it was eventful to say the least. 

 

Serena had been playing in the yard when she saw a little boy in the Dursley’s yard. It wasn’t the mean boy Dudley this boy was small like her but he had the messiest black hair that made Serena smile.

 

“Hi, I’m Serena Moon who are you?” She asked peeking through slats of the fence.

 

“Oh hello, I’m Harry.”

 

“Whatcha doing Harry?”

 

“Pulling weeds aunt Petunia hates them.” 

 

“I think they’re pretty sides mama Michelle says even the weeds has a purpose.” Harry nodded solemnly at the girl. She was pretty with hair like daisy’s and eyes bluer than he had ever seen. He thought if he ever saw the ocean it might look like her eyes.

 

“You should be careful Serena if Dudley see’s you talking to me he sure to get angry.” Harry looked around nervously. He liked Serena she was nice and had a funny way of looking at things and he didn’t want Dudley to hit her. It wasn’t right to hit girls.

 

“I don’t care what Dudley says. Ive cided your my best friend. Sides Mama Amara will kick Dudley in his fat ass if he messes with me. I’m her little princess.” With that said she squeezed through the gap in the fence and started to pull the weeds with Harry. 

 

“You got two moms?”

 

“Yeah its great Mama Michelle reads me stories and tucks me in and she sings me the prettiest songs. Mama Mara takes me driving real fast in her car and sneaks me treats when Mama Michelle isn’t looking.”

 

“Wow that’s awesome. I don’t even have one mom.” Harry told her just a little jealous. Some people had all the luck he thought. 

 

“What happened to your mom?”

 

“Aunt Petunia said my mum and dad died in a car crash when I was a baby. That’s how I got this scar.” He pointed to scar that ran down his forehead. 

 

Serena stared at the scar and screamed. Her little voice going sonic breaking windows.

 

“Kitten!” Amara came running outside wand in one and a baseball bat in the other “what’s wrong Koneko?”

“My best friend Harry is hurt mama fix it please.” The little girl looked at Amara with all the trust she never had when she was an adult and Amara’s heart ached for the everything she would lose once she retained her memories.

 

“Boy! What’s going on? Are you doing freaky things out there!” Vernon shouted as he stomped towards Harry who curled inwards.

 

“Uncle Vernon, I didn’t do anything I swear. Serena just got scared when she saw my scar that’s all.”

 

Vernon Grabbed Harry by the arm and yanked him towards the house. “You stay away from those weirdos two woman and not a husband between them its unnatural!” His face was purple from the exertion of walking quickly and a vein in his head throbbed. Serena thought the mans face might just pop like that balloon mama Amara had given her that one time. 

 

“NO! You leave Harry alone. You’re a bad man.!” Serena shook her fist at Vernon Dursley who sneered and shoved her aside. Amara growled and raised her bat to the fat bastard but was stopped by Serena who had begun to glow.

 

“Mich get out here NOW!”

 

Michelle had already been heading outside due to the commotion was now running. The sight before her had her leaping the Dursley’s fence in one bound and pulling Serena towards their house. Serena was having none of it she kicked and screamed and only glowed brighter until Michelle had to drop her. 

 

Vernon who had almost succeeded in dragging Harry inside had let the boy go. He was determined to stop the little banshee from alerting the other neighbors to whatever freakishness the boy had caused and he pushed the little girl down. She glowed now so brightly he could barely see.

 

“You’re one of those freaks! I want you off my property before I call police. How dare you bring another freak where decent normal people live!”

 

When Serena started to cry Harry ran towards her putting his little body in front of hers and causing Vernon to fly into the fence. 

 

“Vernon! What have you freaks done to my husband. I will call the police!”

 

“Your oaf of a husband put his hands on our daughter. You go ahead call the police, we will be sure to tell them how you have Harry working in the sun for hours with no water and no break. I could press charges on your husband for assault for touching my daughter!” Michelle was furious how dare these people touch her princess.

 

A loud pop near by had Amara turning wand out as Michelle gathered Harry and Serena in her arms. 

 

“Now now there’s no need for any of this. Its simply a misunderstanding and no one will remember it in just a few minuets.” A tall man with a long white beard appeared he was wearing bright orange robes with unicorns embroidered at the hem in a neon green.

 

“Albus Dumbledore I presume.” Michelle never lowered her wand. She didn’t trust this man.

 

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don’t know yours. I don’t recall a wizarding family living in Surrey.”

 

“I don’t recall having to ask permission to buy a home.” Amara replied annoyed at the old fool. 

 

“Harry my boy come back to your aunt.” Harry shook his head. He was staying with Serena. He had just met her and her family and already they were nicer to him than his aunt and uncle ever were. He had never been hugged by aunt Petunia. Serena’s mom squeezed him tight.

 

Albus had his wand out faster than they had expected for someone his age. He pointed at them and yelled. “Obliviate” before any of them could react Serena had thrown up her hand. 

 

“No Harry is mine and you wont make him forget me!” 

“Now little one how did you manage to block my Oblviate?”

Serena shook her head refusing to answer the hairy man.

“You took Harrys memories before and you left the bad thing in his head and its hurting them. Your wand wants to take away the bad thing but you wont let him. You’re a bad man!”

 

She took her little glowing hand and touched one finger to Harrys scar which split open leaking black goo.

 

Albus paled in shock as the horcrux screamed before disappearing. Who were these witches and what power did that little girl have that could banish a horcrux. He had spent the last five years researching with no luck on how to exterminate them. 

 

“Who is that little girl? I’ve never seen such raw power. I must study her.”

 

Serena paled at the hairy mans words. She didn’t know what she had done only that Harrys scar had a monster in it and she had to make it go away before it ate her new friend. She could feel its hunger and anger. So she did the only thing she could think of and she wished with all of heart that the bad thing would go away and it did. But the Hairy man was scary he had powers and he knew how to use them. Her mothers had explained about wands and magic and Serena was learning but that mans wand was old and sad but very strong. 

 

“Albus Dumbledore you will step away from those children now!” A cavernous voice said from behind Albus. Vernon and Petunia scooted closer to their house. The freaks could kill each other and the boy for all they cared as long as they got away.   
Albus turned toward the voice and sputtered. Behind him was some sort of swirling portal and a woman with long green hair and garnet eyes. Power came off her in waves far more powerful than Albus was even in his prime. 

 

“I am Pluto Goddess of the underworld and I have claimed these children as my own. You will no longer interfere in Harry Potters life. If I find you try one more obliviate one more tracking spell or power binding I shall take your soul to depths of the cauldron and make sure you are incarnated into a dung beetle. And you mortals heed me for I am far more powerful than Dumbledore or any you will ever encounter save that girl in your yard now. You will give Harry a proper room and feed him well because if you do not well I will leave you for Serena to deal with. She is very powerful but has no control. She may try to turn you into a pig or she could turn you into bacon. Magic is so very temperamental.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So super short but I wanted to get something in for this week. I’ll be honest I’m in Florida its like 105 degrees outside and my air doesn’t work. All I want to do is sleep and be naked because it is to hot for clothes or judgement lol. So here is a thing that I wrote it’s not edited hope you like also thanks for reading and commenting!

“Harry James, you come out of that tree right now. Mama Mich brought a cake from that bakery you like in London.”

 

“Rina, I can’t Marge the Barge is here and she sent Ripper after me again. You should be careful the little bugger’s around here and I don’t want you to get bit.”

 

Harry looked around anxiously. The last thing anyone wanted was for Serena to get hurt. Mama Amara was nuts and she would knock Marge out if Serena got hurt. Plus Serena was scary loud when she cried. Harry was convinced she was part banshee. It had been four years since Serena had moved in next door and they had been the best four years of his life. Serena’s house was like his home. Sure he still lived in the smallest bedroom in number 4 but the Dursley’s mostly left him alone. Trista came a couple times a year to train them in magic. Mama Mich and mama Mara let him come over every day. Most nights he slept over there. He even had his own room. It was blue and green his and Serena’s favorite colors. He like blue best because it reminded him of her eyes. Serena like green better saying it reminded her of his eyes. Serena’s room was white and He stayed with the green. She still hated pink! 

 

Harry only stayed with the Dursley’s enough to charge the wards. This was a compromise they made with Dumbledore in order to get him to quit stopping by and trying to obliviate them. Which really wasn’t a good idea. Harry thought he was supposed to be smart. Every time he came Serena seemed to know and stopped him in the most painful way possible. After breaking the old mans hip and sending him to St. Mungo’s for a week they made a truce. Albus would butt out as long as Harry lived with the Dursley’s at least 1 month a year. The Dursley’s still hated Harry but that was ok because they hated the Moon’s to. So Harry figured he was in good company. 

 

“Don’t you worry Harry if Ripper bites you I’ll shave him, In fact I may just shave him anyways.” Serena told him an evil smirk on her face.

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Aunt Petunia spread awful lies about Harry and the Moons but everyone loved Serena. Always offering her sweets and pinching her cheeks. Serena had all of Privet drive wrapped around her pinky so no one believed what Petunia said. The Moons had Harry over all the time and everyone knew that he and Serena were best friends and that “angel” would never befriend a bad kid. Ha Serena could be just as devious and vindictive as the next person it was just her angelic looks that kept her out of trouble. Like that time she shaved Piers cat when he beat up Harry. Or when she put sugar in Uncle Vernons gas tank for calling Harry a freak. Once she made Dudley a whole plate of laxative filled brownies and she put weed killer on Aunt Petunia’s prize roses.

 

Harry started to climb down when ripper came running out from behind the bushes towards him but Serena grabbed him before he got to Harry. He didn’t’t bite her or even growl stupid dog. Even mean old dogs liked Serena.

 

“Come on Harry, Ripper were going to have some fun.”

 

“AAAAh my baby what have you done to my baby.” Marge’s screams could be heard from down the block. In fact Harry thought Marge’s screams could be heard in America. 

 

“She’s going to kill me.” Harry glanced nervously around Serena’s living room where they had been playing Nintendo. 

 

“Is that Marge I hear.” Amara asked with a wicked smirk.

 

“Serena, What did you do?” Michelle asked the too innocent looking girl. 

 

“We’re sorry..”

 

“Harry, you don’t have to apologize I know Serena is the ring leader. She just drags you into her escapades. You could try to curb her once in a while though.” Michelle told the boy with a wink and a smile. 

 

“Mama, That horrible woman sent Ripper after Harry again. It’s not really Ripper’s fault he was trained to be a terrible dog but he had to learn you see.”

 

“And just how did you teach Ripper kitten?”

 

“Easy, I shaved him and then changed his skin purple with that color changing spell you taught me Mara mum.”

 

“Amara! I told you not to teach these two any more prank spells after they charmed Dumbledore’s cloths invisible. That was way more of that man then I ever needed to see and we had to call McGonagall to get him out of jail when he was arrested for indecent exposure.”

 

“Well that stupid git deserved it. He tried to imperious Serena. What if he had actually been successful do you know what could have happened.” Amara shivered just thinking about it. Even with the Golden Crystal in stasis Serena was just about the most powerful force on the planet maybe even this star system. Dumbledore was after Harry because he was powerful. Imagine if he figured out just how powerful Serena really was. He would set her up to face Voldemort alone or worse try to harness her powers. He may be the leader of the lightning but that man had a darkness that clung to him. 

 

“I just worry about what we’re teaching the children. We don’t want them to grow up to be bully’s.” Michelle’s beautiful face was marred by a frown. They had discussed it many times. This thing that they were doing was all for Serena, to give her a second chance at a normal life. As normal as she could get anyways. They wanted to raise her with love but she was different this time around. A little easier to anger a little sharper and more devious. She was fiercely protective especially of Harry and it scared them a bit what she would do if Voldemort came back and tried to hurt him. Serena may not remember but it seemed subconsciously she was terrified of losing any friends. It was one of the reasons they had made the truce with Dumbledore. If he kept showing up trying to obliviate Harry Serena was likely to kill him. 

 

“Boy what did you do to my sister’s dog.” Vernon Dursley had waddled his way to the Moon’s front door face purple, veins bulging.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Dursley, magical day were having isn’t?” Serena asked her smile sweet as pie but her eyes sparked in anger.

 

“You! You and the boy have been nothing but trouble since you moved in. Giving the boy ideas. Taking advantage of the decent law abiding people. I pay taxes here.”

 

“Mr. Dursley, Harry didn’t touch Ripper I did. I think he’s ever so pretty that way don’t you. I mean its simply divine how magical he looks. It’s almost like Magic.” 

 

Serena walked towards Vernon her eyebrow raised in challenge and the fat man started to sweat. The little beast was a freak like the boy but she was powerful and Vernon could respect power. This girl scared off that old bloke who always showed up in his freakish clothes and Petunia had said he was the most powerful one of all. At least the girl and her abomination of parents dressed normal and they had money. Plus the blonde one was strong, too strong for a woman if you asked him but still. She had punched him out once and he needed two new teeth. 

 

“Uh well my sister is visiting you see and she will need to stay in the boy’s room. So uh I mean he can stay here and you wont have any chores ok boy.” Then Vernon turned and left feeling quite good about himself. He got rid of the boy for the rest of the summer and he could tell Marge that he had laid down the law for the boy so she could stop her bellyaching.

 

“Yes! I’m so excited Harry this is two whole week earlier than last year. Maybe once we get to Hogwarts we can research wards and find out exactly how long you need to stay at that house to charge the wards and you can live with us the rest of the time.” 

 

Harry looked at Amara and Michelle with hope filled eyes and it nearly broke Michelle’s heart. Having Serena had helped him so much but the poor boy still lacked confidence seeming to think one day they would stop loving him and kick him out. 

 

“Well I think this is cause for celebration. I was saving this news for later but Amara was invited to America for the Daytona 500. It’s a really popular race in Florida and I thought we could take a family vacation. We can go to the beach and Disney and the race of course then…”

 

Michelle’s words were drowned out but the twin squeals of joy and she had to laugh. Yes this time Serena would have everything. A friend who loved her for her without destiny hanging over her head. They would show her that the world could be beautiful and fun and worth living in. Neither one of them wanted her to go back to being the cold witch Cosmos. 

 

“I want Mickey ears and a new dress and Harry needs Mickey ears ooh or a goofy hat and new sneakers oh we should match! Mama Mich lets get us matching shirts for Disney oh and for the race. So everyone knows were mom Mara’s family.”

 

“I’m not really family I mean. I wouldn’t want to be in the way.” Harry stuttered. HE really wanted to go but the Dursley would never give him a dime for vacation and it wasn’t fair for the moons to pay for him all the time.

 

“Harry James, stop being a stupid idjit this minute or I’ll smack you.”

 

“Serena!”

 

“What mom Mara, he’s being dumb. You are part of this family because I said you are and I’m the princess isn’t that right mom?” 

 

“Serena, you know you’re not supposed to tell people that. It’s a secret.”

 

“I don’t keep secrets from Harry he’s my best friend. I told him the same day you told me. I know being a secret princess means I have to learn how to do all sorts of boring stuff like politics and etiquette but it also means that I make the rules and the rules are Harry James Potter is my family whether he likes it or not.” The girl glared at her best friend stomping one tiny foot. While Harry had thrived under the care of Amara and Michelle and grown to much taller than he would have been Serena seemed stuck at four feet. Looking like a tiny angry doll.

 

“Besides family isn’t always blood. Sometimes the best family is the one you choose. Amara and Michelle aren’t my real parents.”

 

Harry jerked at those words. He had never known this. He was given the bird and bees talk by Amara but she never explained how two woman had a baby and Harry was to embarrassed to ask.

 

“They’re not.”

 

“Of course not silly. They adopted me my real mom died a long time ago and my dad died before I was born. Amara and Michelle and even Trista were friends of my moms. They were like her royal body guards and best friends. So when I was little they took me and they care for me and love me just like real moms. So you see they chose me and I chose them like I chose you.” 

 

Harry nodded and felt better. His parents had died when he was just a baby to and the Dursley’s had taken him though they sure hadn’t wanted to. In a way it was like Amara and Michelle chose him to. They let him come over every day and often took him on their vacations and made sure he was fed and went to the doctors. They even took him to get his eyes checked every year and let him pick any glasses he wanted.

 

“Besides if it really bothers you I can just marry you and then you’ll be stuck with me forever.” Serena giggled at the horrified look on Amara’s face while Harry looked at her with a goofy smile.


	4. Mistakes Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and that this is so short. I had a virus which totally sucked by the way. I mean its summer time the virus should wait till winter to infect people. It ruined quality beach time. Sorry rant over but here it is. Thank you so much for reading and commenting Kudo’s are very much appreciated they are like my Mario mushrooms and my heart grows three times it’s size (or was that the grinch?) special thank you to my favorite commentor you know who you are. (Poipoigirl) Who always reads and reviews all of my nonsense and who is a pretty fantastic fic writer herself. I promise to update by tuesday if not sooner thanks again.

Harry was so excited he could barely sit still. He sat in the back of mama Mara’s car with Serena and did his best to look like he wasn’t up to anything. He was not succeeding if Serena’s look was anything to go by. Well he had never really been able to keep anything from her. He didn’t know why he decided to start now. The car came to a stop and and Harry bolted out the door running straight to the Dursley’s.  
It was hours later that Harry came back and nearly dragged Serena to her room upstairs.

“Alright what’s going on Harry James?” The blonde eyed her best friend. He had been acting weird all day and she didn’t like it one bit. She had even asked her moms to check him for the imperious or polyjuice but they had only laughed much to her displeasure.

“That is really you in there isn’t it Harry?” She waved a hand in front of his face.

“OF course its me who else would I be?”

“Dumblebutt or one of his minions I don’t know. All I know is my Harry has never willing gone to the Dursley’s house. Plus you been all fidgety and stuff so what’s the deal.”

“It’s me I promise I had to get some wrapping paper for your gift.”

“Presents you didn’t say anything about presents gimme gimme.” Serena made grabby hands at Harry and he chuckled at her antics. 

He handed her a small box wrapped in blue Christmas paper. It was all he had smiled as she ripped into it paper flying everywhere. He shook his head at the door where mama’s Amara and Michelle were poorly concealed behind the door.

“OOH” Serena squealed looking at the pretty ring Harry had given her. “It’s so pretty Opals are my favorite. Thanks Harry James you’re my bestest friend ever.” She squeezed the boy tightly while still admiring the ring.

“So now it’s official you can be my wife when we grow up and we can be together for ever.” Harry smiled and Serena’s mouth dropped open. A flash of light from Michelle’s camera shook her out of her stupor.

“Harry I can’t I mean that was just a joke. You know that right? We don’t have to get married to be best friends forever.” Serena’s voice shook and her face had paled. 

Harry clueless to Serena’s anxiety continued on his green eyes bright and his smile blinding. 

“I know that silly but I want to marry you. You’re my guardian angel. You came and became my best friend when no one else would even look at me. Now the neighbors are nice to me. I know about magic and Dumblebutt had to stop obliviating me. Not to mention the Dursley’s never hit me anymore.”

He took a step closer to the girl he was realizing he might love and put his arms around her shoulders pulling her to him.

“It was fate like we were meant to be.” He puckered his lips and leaned towards Serena.

“NO!” She screamed blasting him backwards. Winds swirled around her little body and her eyes glowed molten silver. Michelle screamed and tried to get to Harry but the force of the winds held her back.

“Koneko, Please you must calm down. He didn’t mean it he does know.” Amara yelled desperately trying to reach her daughter in all but blood. The pain in her cavernous voice shook her to her core. 

“It’s not right. He’s not him. He’s wrong its not him his eyes are wrong blue not green blue not green. It’s not right. I’ll never marry again. Never again its wrong its not him Neptune where is he? Why isn’t he here?” With those heart breaking words Serena crumpled to the floor her body shook with sobs. 

 

Amara ran to the girl and held her body rocking her back and forth and hummed the lullaby Michelle used to sing to Serena when she had nightmares. “It’s ok kitten everything is going to be ok kitten. I’m sorry Usachan so sorry. We didn’t know didn’t think. It’s going to be ok.”

Michelle went to Harry who was sitting his back against the wall tears sliding down his face.

“What happened I thought she was my friend why did she do that. Who is he why am I wrong?” The boy asked Michelle his face so full of hurt.

“HH HHarry James, I’m sorry so sorry. I can’t marry you but I’ll always be your friend.” Serena had stood and made her way slowly to Harry and Michelle her body still trembled and tears streaked her face every couple of seconds she let out a small hiccup.

Harry scrambled out of Michelles arms and left the room never once turning back to look at Serena who had started to wail at his departure. Minutes later they heard the front door slam. Which caused Serena to wail even louder. The windows shook with her grief and Michelle feared they would burst.

“What have you done to the Princess Neptune, Uranus?” A voice asked from behind them.  
Pluto walked to the wailing girl and laid her hand against her head whispering quietly and the girl crumbled instantly unconscious.

“We didn’t know she would react this way Pluto. Hime has been doing so well and she was so taken with Harry, protecting him and I just…”

“You just didn’t think Neptune.”

“Hey now that’s uncalled for. We have been doing are best here and you only come every couple of months you have no idea…”

“I have every idea Uranus. I know that Hime still has nightmares of her past. I know that she cries out for her friends and sisters and she dreams of her prince. You have forgotten who you are and why you are here. Harry Potter has a destiny that we have agreed to help out with but because of your careless actions his future which was so promising and full of possibilities has gone dark. If the schism between Serena and Harry is not fixed he will fall into danger as a way to prove himself. He will trust no one even those that were meant to be his greatest friends and he will die. This is what you have caused.”

Michelle balled her hands into her fist her perfectly manicured nails biting into her palms causing blood to run out between her closed hand. How could she have been so stupid. She had known Serena was still having the dreams hell she had held her through many nights of tears and confusion. Why had she let herself forget for even one moment who and what Serena really was. Her and Amara weren’t some married couple of witches. They were Sailor Scouts guardians of the Princess of the Cosmos the greatest power on this side of the universe. She had become complacent and forgotten the wounds on her Hime’s soul and now Harry and Serena both suffered for her weakness.

“I’m sorry Pluto. I have failed our princess again. I understand if you choose to take her from us.”

Amara yelled out her protest.

“No, you can’t take her from us! She is our daughter we have raised her and loved her like our own. How could you do that Pluto are you so heartless?” The blondes face was red in outrage and her posture and protective. She would fight Pluto if she had to no one was taking her daughter.

“Amara, she’s right. Serena isn’t our daughter not really. She is our Princess our future queen and the guardian of the Cosmos. We have forgotten our sole duty is the protection of the princess.”

“I just wanted her to love again. Endymion was never good enough for her. For all that he was a prince. He never deserved her. His behavior as Darien proved it. He was weak always falling for the easy path the path of darkness. How many times did he break her heart Pluto? How many times did she come to us in tears over him. I thought Harry would be different he is no prince but he is worthy. The boy is kind and gentle and so selfless.”

“I know you meant no harm Uranus. Truly I do and I would never take her from you. Truthfully she would have my hide. You rushed in when you should have slowed down. Serena never truly grieved for Darien. For all that you and even I found him unworthy of the princess she loved him and that does not go away. Harry may have been her future or it may have been someone else but by pushing she has decided she will never marry. You wanted her to have a normal life to grow to love but now her future is once more a lonely place.”

Amara pulled Michelle into her arms as her lover cried for their careless mistake. What could they do to fix this. 

 

“She will have get her memories early than I had anticipated. I wanted her to have time to grow and learn that she didn’t have to be alone, but this episode has forced her mind to remember. I can wipe her mind but it will only hold for so long. If we are lucky she will have a two years maybe three before I can no longer suppress her memories. It is the best that I can do.”

 

Pluto shook her head and handed Serena to Amara who looked stricken. She felt bad for women. They truly had no idea that they were doing anything wrong but small mistakes can cause ripples that can have unforeseen consequences. Pluto had learned that the hard way. Besides could she really blame them their wish for their Hime when it was her selfishness that had caused the situation to begin with. One day she would confess her crimes to her Hime and take whatever punishment she gave, but not until she fixed this. Not until Serena once more had a chance at a happily ever after for no one deserved it more.

In their room Amara and Michelle lay in their bed Serena between both women had tears in their eyes. 

“What can we do to fix this Mich?”

“I don’t know that we can. It was our meddling that caused this to begin with perhaps we should leave the children be and only interfere if they cannot resolve this themselves.”

“I hate this! I hate feeling helpless and I hate that you were reprimanded for my mistake. I’m the one who took Harry to the jewelry store. I’m the one who thought a ring was a great idea. I was there with a camera for Selene’s sake ready to record the moment for posterity. Well I got it didn’t I before her cries cracked the camera lens.”

“No, Amara I was right there with you. Just as I was there with you when the Inners were killed. There is blame enough for the both of us. We will make this better we have to but it will take time.” She leaned over and gently kissed Amara needing the reassuring touch of the woman she had loved for eons.


	5. Traines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry RL you know the drill but I swear on a stack of potato chips that I will finish this. Even if it takes a while. My baby boy is a demanding little tyrant and trying to type with him around is like trying to type with a 15 pound python covered in baby oil in your lap.

The next day Harry did not come over nor the next. It was the day before they were to leave for Kings Cross and Hogwarts and still Serena had not seen her friend. Finally she went to the Dursley’s not bothering to knock simply heading straight for Harry’s room. It was there she found him sitting on the bed stroking Hedwig.

 

“Hey there stranger. Long time no see, so you excited about tomorrow?”

 

Harry said nothing just continued to pet his owl. His face blank and his eyes not meeting hers.

 

“So are you packed yet. I packed yesterday I’m so nervous. I never been so far from my moms before and there’s Dumbledore to worry about to.” Serena wrung her hands as she stared at the still silent boy. He had been her friend for years and they had never had a fight before she wasn’t sure how to fix this.

 

“Harry, I’m really sorry about what happened. You know I would never hurt you on purpose don’t you. Sometimes my magic is a little hard to control but I’ve been meditating and Trista was here for a few days to help me.”

 

Harry who could never stay mad at Serena for very long finally looked up. Serena looked uncharacteristically nervous. She was chewing her bottom lips and pacing the room, flitting from one spot to the next. 

 

“It’s all right Sere, I know it was an accident. You remember when I accidentally set that snake on Dudley. Uncle Vernon was furious I thought his head would pop it was so red.” Harry Laughed and Serena giggled.

 

“I thought he was going to kill you for sure. It’s a good thing mama Mara insisted you stay with us for the rest of the month. I think he was contemplating poisoning you.”

 

Harry chucked at that. 

 

“Look Sere, I’m sorry to. I know sometimes you get anxiety with things and I probably didn’t help. It’s not like we can get married right away anyways. Were still to young and your moms would kill me. Maybe you could just be my girlfriend first.” 

 

He smiled shyly at Serena and her heart broke because she knew she would have to hurt her only friend. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice steady. 

 

“Harry I’m so sorry for hurting you and for hurting your feelings the other day but I’m not going to get married. I’m not going to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend or anyone ever. I will always be your best friend but nothing else.”

 

Harry swallowed staring at Serena. How could she say that. How would she know she never wanted to marry or have a boyfriend. He at first thought maybe she liked girls and that was ok. He could understand that but if she was saying she didn’t want anyone ever. Yeah right she just didn’t want him. Who could blame her anyways. He was a freak. The boy who lived when his parents didn’t. Dumbledore’s little pawn. 

 

“You know you don’t have to lie me. I thought we were friends. You could tell me the truth.”

 

“Harry I have never lied to you. I just can’t be with anyone. I can’t explain why. My heart just breaks whenever I even think of it.”

 

“Yeah well whatever you say. You should probably go home now. I have to pack. You don’t have to take me to Kings Cross tomorrow Uncle Vernon will drop me off. I wouldn’t want to make you do anything you didn’t want to. I mean it might break your heart.”

 

“Harry please, cant you just understand…”

 

Harry spun to face her. For once hating the sight of her. Hating her with every fiber of his being. She was supposed to be his best friend but now she was lying to him. She had said he was wrong that his eyes were wrong that he wasn’t him. So obviously Serena did want someone it just wasn’t Harry. That was fine really it was. He just wished she would tell him to his face and stop lying. And when did she have time to meet some other bloke anyways? They were always together. He knew her moms were super protective of her and screened anyone who was around her. 

 

“I understand that you’re keeping secrets from me, when you said you never would. Just leave wouldn’t want my wrongness to rub off on you.”

 

“Harry!”

 

Serena cried at his words. Once Harry would have done anything to stop her from crying now he was to busy trying to hold his own tears at bay. Why did no one love him what was so wrong with Harry Potter? He turned from her facing the wall and waited till she left.

 

The next day Serena made Amara and Michelle wait till the last moment before leaving Privet Drive but Harry never showed. They made it to the train with not a second to spare and still Serena had not seen Harry. She hugged her moms goodbye and walked glumly to the gleaming red locomotive hoping she would at least see her friend on board. 

 

“Uh hello can I, that is to say is there.” A chubby faced boy had opened her compartment door and stood nervously in the doorway.

 

“There’s plenty of room here if you’d like to join me.” Serena told the nervous boy.

 

“Thanks I’m Neville Longbottom.” He held out his hand to her and she shook it with a smile. They had just started talking about Neville’s greenhouse when a bushy haired girl opened the door.

 

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger is there any room in here?” She asked looking at the empty seats.

 

“Of course. This is Neville Longbottom and I’m Serena Moon it’s nice to meet you.” 

 

Hermione smiled at the girl. She had tried four other compartments and though each had room not one person had invited her to sit with them. They had spent the rest of the train ride talking pleasantly. Serena had like Hermione she was a bit of a know it all but also very sweet. Nevilles toad Trevor kept escaping and Serena had taught the other two children the accio spell. It took Neville several times but he eventually mastered it though instead of zooming towards them Trevor kind of dragged slowly to Neville.

 

“Hey Neville, Where did you get your wand?” Serena had a sinking suspicion Neville’s wand was holding him back. She could sense the power in him but when he did a spell it seemed to just sputter.

 

“I know I’m not really good wizard, Gran was worried I would be a squib she was right surprised when I did my first bout of accidental magic.”

 

“How would you know if you’re a good wizard or not, we haven’t even started school yet?” Hermione asked.

 

“Most witches and wizards have bouts of accidental magic the earlier the bout the stronger the magic, but I just had my first one this summer and only after my great uncle Algie threw me out a window.”

 

Serena and Hermione looked at the red faced boy in horror. To think it was so important to his family that he had magic they allowed him to be thrown out a window. 

 

“Didn’t your parents say anything?” Hermione asked him.

 

“My parents are uh in St. Mungo’s. They don’t really know me or anything really.”

 

Serena held her hand out to the boy.

 

“My parents died when I was really young. My mom’s best friends adopted me. Raised me like their own but sometimes I wonder who my parents were. What they were like if they would like me.”

 

Neville nodded his head at Serena and smiled. He hated talking about his parents. He was proud of them but he didn’t want anyone to pity him. It was bad enough that the other pure blood kids made fun of him called him a pudgy squib. He could take the taunts but not the pity. His parents were hero’s auror’s the both of them had taken out almost as many Death Eaters as Mad Eye Moody and they had fought to the last no one else had ever been under the Crutiatus as long and lived. 

 

Serena eyed her new friend. She could tell the boy was thinking of something painful and tried her best to distract him.

 

“I think your wand is the problem Nev. I can feel magic and yours is blocked the second you push it into the wand its like it fizzles. When Olivander gave you the wand did it feel warm?”

 

“Oh uh well I never went to Olivander’s. This is my dad’s wand. My gran insisted on me using it. She thinks if I use his wand that it might rub off some of his greatness on me.”

 

“Well there’s the problem right there. It took ages for me and Harry to find wands. Mr. Ollivander told us the wand picks the wizard.”

 

“Harry?” Hermione asked.

 

“Oh my best friend Harry Potter.”

 

“Blimey you know Harry Potter. Why aren’t you sitting with him?” Neville ask curiously. He never questioned that Serena was telling the truth there was just something inherently honest about her. Now it was Serena who blushed. 

 

“Well were kind of not talking right now. We had a bit of a fight but I’m sure it will be alright soon enough.”

 

“What happened?” Hermione asked the blonde curiosity burning. She had read several books on Harry Potter and had wanted to meet him since. She thought perhaps he could be her friend.

 

“Nothing just a misunderstanding is all. He’s a really great boy so nice and smart.” Serena answered the bushy haired girl though she sniffed a bit thinking of her friend. They were supposed to be on the train together. Her stupid terrors had ruined her friendship with Harry. Why couldn’t she just be a normal girl why did she have to be such a freak she thought morosely.

 

“Hey it’s ok I’m sure everything will be alright soon enough.” Neville told the girl who had been the first to be kind to him. The first to make him think he might not be a total squib.

 

Serena shook her head and smiled at the boy. Well she wasn’t with Harry but she had just made two new friends.

 

Meanwhile Harry had met Ron Weasley and was pigging out on sweets with his new friend. Ron was a nice enough bloke though the way he shoveled in his mouth made Harry a little sick.

 

“Ooh you got a Dumbledore, I’ve got six of him.” Ron informed Harry taking the chocolate frog card from his hand. 

 

“I had a lot of him too, but Serena and I usually burn them or use them for target practice on our dart board.” Harry told him a small smile at the many mutilated Albus Dumbledore Cards they had in a shoe box under her bed.

 

“Why on Earth would you do that? Dumbledore’s the greatest wizard since Merlin and whose Serena?” Ron’s tone was jealous which surprised Harry considering he had just met the kid.

 

“Serena’s my best friend and he might be the most manipulative wizard but I don’t know about the greatest. He tried to obliviate me more times than I can count. He tried to kidnap me a few times. That old coot is barmy. Once when I was seven….”

 

But Harry got no further words out because at that moment his new friend Ron had punched him in the nose. Harry was pretty sure it was broken.

 

“Why you do that for?” He asked angrily. 

 

“Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in a thousand years and anyone saying differently must be a Death Eater and a Slytherin!” 

 

Rons face was as red as his hair and he proceeded to swing at Harry again. This time he missed and Harry tackled the crazy redhead. He was once again thankful for the Martial Arts lessons Amara mama had given him and Serena.

 

Serena was mid sentence when she felt distress from Harry so without a word she ran out the train compartment searching for her friend. Neville looked at Hermione silently communicating before they followed Serena out. Whatever happened they were with her.

 

Opening the compartment door Serena saw Harry on the floor blood spurting from his nose and a redhead pounding on him. The red head had a split lip and the beginnings of a black eye and two other red heads were trying to pull the two boys apart with limited success.

 

“Stop!” Serena’s voice cut through the noise like a knife through butter causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

 

“What in the name of Selene is going on here?” She asked her voice clear and regal.

 

“This stupid git insulted Dumbledore he’s a slimy death eater!” Ron yelled. 

 

The commotion had drawn a crowd and a pale blonde boy surrounded by two larger boys had laughed at the red heads words.

 

“So Potter isn’t Dumbledore’s little golden boy after all. Father will be pleased. I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy these are Crabbe and Goyle. And you, red hair shabby clothes you must be a Weasley! Father says they have more kids than money. You will learn there are some Wizarding families that are better than others.”

 

“Oh do shut up.” Serena told the blonde pounce who looked startled at being spoken to like that.

 

“When my father hears about this!.”

 

Serena waved her hand and though his lips were moving no sound came out.

 

“You have a brain Mr. Weasley do use it. Dumbledore is just a man and man is not perfect the sun doesn’t rise and set out Dumbledore’s ass. Think before you attack people because the next person you hit might not be so nice as Harry. Who was only trying to restrain you. We have had years of defense lessons and he could take you out in seconds.”

 

Draco laughed silently while Ron face turned even redder. The twin redheads seemed to be holding him back and whispering frantically in his ear. So Serena turned to Draco her face angry and eyes crackling with power. 

 

“Both of you are idiots spouting the opinions of your parents without out making up your own minds. You Mr. Malfoy need to learn to make your own decisions. I know exactly who your father is and from what I hear he barely escaped Azkaban. You are your own person and you don’t have to live his life the choice is yours. But a warning leave Harry alone because even Dumbledore learned that messing with Harry is a bad idea. He is under my protection and the protection of my mothers. Anyone messing with him will be punished accordingly.”

 

‘Mothers you have two mothers that’s unnatural. I don’t want some uppity muggle queer talking to me. Come on Harry lets go.” Ron turned towards Harry apparently forgetting he was just punching him less than a minute ago. He remembered when Harry’s fist landed in his nose causing a sick crunching sound.

 

“Don’t you ever say anything about Mama Michelle and Amara Mama again or next time I’ll use you for target practice. Harry was breathing hard his green eyes glittered and he looked ready to attack the next person who blinked wrong. Malfoy and his goons made a hasty retreat while the twins dragged Ron away.

 

Hermione and Neville watched in awe as Serena took down the two bullies without her wand. Sharp words and the wave of her hand. Both of them had their wands drawn though and they stayed trained on the two trouble makers till they were out of sight. They had decided that they would have Serena’s back.

 

“Sorry about our dear Ronniekins he’s a bit of git. We think its cool to have to moms and you shut Malfoy up with a wave of your hand.”

 

“That was wicked.”

 

“Would you teach us”

 

“To do that we promise”

 

“To only use it for good”

 

“Most of the time anyways”

 

“Were George and Fred by the way”

 

“Weasley.”

 

Harry and Serena looked at each other before bursting out laughing their brother Ron might be a stupid git but Fred and George seemed nice. Harry abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Serena apologetically. He had treated her pretty bad and she still came defend him against the blonde prat and the red headed mouth. 

 

“Sorry Serena.”

 

Serena just nodded her head she could never stay mad at Harry.

 

“Harry these are my new friends Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger there first years too! Isn’t that great Neville is really powerful and Hermione is so smart she’s read all her books already.” Serena beamed at the two kids who had followed her into the fray after only knowing her a few minutes. Serena always had good instincts when it came to people and she knew these two would be loyal friends.


	6. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive thanks for reading!

When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry gaped in awe and Serena nodded her appreciation. Neville however looked as if he had just swallowed his toad and Hermione was talking non stop. 

 

“I Read in Hogwarts a History that the ceiling was enchanted by Rowena RavenClaw herself.”

 

Serena smiled at her new friends and her enthusiasm

 

“Relax Hermione, we all know how much you love Hogwarts a History you only mentioned it a million times.” Serena told her with a smile.

 

Hermione blushed. She knew she was probably going overboard and annoying her new friends with her endless facts but she was so excited and usually she by 20 minutes into the school year the kids had learned she was a body know it all and she only had the teachers to impress. Hermione beamed at Serena who sent her a gentle smile back. She didn’t need to that anymore though she had friends. She could relax and just be Hermione.

 

They stared silently at the ceiling not caring how it was enchanted or who did only that it was beautiful. Twinkling stars shined down on them and a full moon that wasn’t really there brought a sense of peace and calm to Serena. She smiled at her friends who had picked up on her mood and stood calmly next to her, perhaps the only first years who did not shift nervously. They waited while the students were called one by one to be sorted, grinning at each other when they heard Ron Weasley curse his brothers. Honestly who in their right mind would believe they had to wrestle a troll to get sorted. Then again with Dumbledork in charge who knows. Harry must have Been thinking the same thing because he raised a eyebrow at her an nodded toward Dumbledore. Serena ended up being the first called she walked gracefully to the stool head eye long silver blonde hair streaming behind her.

 

“Oh well your highness oh dear. I never thought I’d have the pleasure of sorting one such as you. Oh goodness but you don’t know yet oh my.”

 

“Hat?” Serena asked her face scrunched in a little frown.

 

“I am Sir Emory, the sorting hat for Hogwarts for the past thousand years. I look through your mind and decide which house suits you best.”

 

“And then what?”

 

“Well then you go to your new house of course.”

 

“No Silly, then what do you do, for the rest of the year I mean?” If a hat could frown Serena was sure Emory was.

 

“Well nothing your highness. I sit in the headmasters office waiting to be of use again. Sometimes the current Headmaster will talk to me sometimes they even listen though no often and certainly not the current one.”

 

Serena frowned again “Well that must get awfully lonely Emory.”

 

“It does but what I am to do? I am but a hat.”

 

“Well that hardly seems fair. It’s not ax if you were a regular hat to be placed in a box until the derby or whatever. You are an intelligent being with feelings. No it’s not right! I will visits with you and we can talk and have tea.”

 

Emory was speechless in a thousand years no one aside from Godric Gryffindor himself had ever thought that Emorys might be lonely might crave conversation and companionship. This girl no this tiny Queen had earned herself a loyal friend.

 

“I would like that that very much my lady.”

 

“Good now onto to this sorting business. I need to be wherever Harry Potter is. He’s my best friend but has a knack for getting into trouble and Dumbledork has plans for him so I’d rather not be separated.”

 

“Of course my lady, Dumbledore did in fact pull me out of the cabinet early to insist that I place Mr. Potter in Gryffindor and you anywhere else.”

 

“That rat bastard!”

 

“Oh indeed, now while you have plenty of courage I think that we should not allow Dumbledore even the small triumph of putting Mr. Potter in Gryffindor.”

 

“Emory, you are devious and I love it.” Serena beamed at the hat which had quite the effect on the great hall who had bee sitting staring at the girl getting sorted for the past twenty minutes frowning and smiling in turn.

 

“Well lets see then, you are certainly cunning when you want to be unfortunately Slytherin is not the place for you in it’s current state. Loyal oh yes far more loyal than any who have come before you but I think I can do better. Yes better be RavenClaw!” The last part was shouted out loud and more than a few people let out a breath. Including one Albus to many names Dumbledore who had been afraid that the stupid hat had not listened to his demands uh request for Ms. Moon.

 

Hermione had unsurprisingly also been sorted into RavenClaw and took her seat next to the smiling Serena. Neville had been placed in Hufflepuff to his dismay but perked up when he heard the loud clapping coming from his friends at the RavenClaw table.

 

“Harry Potter” Professor McGonagall called out the entire hall going silent. All watching as the boy who lived walked up to the stool his hands shaking nervously at least until he looked at the blonde girl sitting at the RavenClaw table who nodded encouragingly at him.

 

“Ah Mr. Potter I have been waiting for you. I have seen many things about you from your friend Ms. Moon. Wonderful girl she is.” Harry nodded his head enthusiastically nearly causing the hat to topple from his head. 

 

“Whoa there Mr. Potter I’m an old hat and I prefer to stay firmly off the ground. Keep from getting trampled you know.”

 

“Sorry sir.”

 

“No worries young man. Now on to the sorting Professor Dumbledore wants you in Gryffindor. You would do well there. Potters for hundreds of years have thrived in Gryffindor.”

 

“Sir please if Dumbledore wants me there than its not the place for me. Besides I’d rather be with Serena if its all the same to you sir.”

 

“Ahh young love. Of course Mr. Potter I see now, you would follow her anywhere. To the moon even? Well I will give you a bit of advice. She has secrets that are secret even from herself. She may be a difficult nut to crack. Have courage and be kind. She is a loyal friend who will serve you well. I think we will see each other quite soon so lets be done with it RavenClaw!” He shouted causing shouts of outrage to come from both the Gryffindor table and the head table. Indeed Dumbledore nearly matched his purple robes and Harry smirked at him before joining Serena at the RavenClaw table. Serena engulfed him in a back breaking hug before whispering in his ears.

 

“Did you see Dumbledore’s face it was so purple I he looked like a raisin with a beard.” Harry laughed at the comparison. Dumbledore had uncle Vernon beat his face nearly blue now.

 

Shaking himself from his stupor Dumbledore introduced Professor Quirrel as the new defense Teacher then waved his hands for the elves to bring the meals. It was all that moon girls fault. She had been ruining his plans for years, just when he thought he would finally get his hands on Potter! Damn he cursed silently. All was not lost though. Harry was here and so was Voldemort he could still lure the boy into his trap. Test his worth and if he died well then the Great Albus Dumbledore would swoop in to save the day. After lamenting the loss of the Potter boy of course, and as his magical guardian he would finally get access to his vaults. Those unnatural Japanese witches had put a stop to his raiding the Potter vaults years ago. Though how they had know he was paying the Dursley’s and himself for Harry’s care he didn’t know. 

 

“Before I forget the Forbidden Forest is of course Forbidden as is the corridor on the third floor to those that do not want to die a most horrible death.” 

 

Albus almost smiled as he saw the gleam of curiosity in several eyes. Including young Potters. He scowled though when the moon child narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. He would have to find a way to separate them. He had heard from young Ronald that they had not sat in the same compartment on the train. The stupid boy had alienated Potter, he wished young Ginvera was older. There was a witch he could count on. Cunning and ruthless much like Molly Prewitt. She wanted the Boy who lived and his galleons and would do anything to get them. He almost smiled at the thought of the youngest Weasley child. He still had his ace in the hole as the muggles would say. 

 

Harry, Hermione and Serena followed their Prefects to the RavenClaw common room. Hermione nearly stopped breathing when she spotted the library nestled in the corner. It took both Harry and Serena pulling her from the back of her robes to hold her back. 

 

“But books”

 

“Hermione, Well be here for the next seven years you don’t have to read them all tonight.”

 

“Besides, we should probably get to know our housemates. I know RavenClaw is the smart house but I think he they might take offense if we ignore them completely.” Serena told her gently. Hermione had the grace to blush and was once again glad to have made such good friends. She could admit to herself that if they had not pulled her back she would have stayed up all night reading then spent the next morning telling everyone everything she had learned. Which would have resulted in know it all Granger and bucked tooth beaver jokes. Nodding gratefully to her friends she followed them to plush couches to introduce herself. 

 

“Do you really have the scar?” A pretty Asian girl asked Harry batting her eyelashes and giggling. Harry blushed and pulled his black hair aside so he could show her. Though she was the one brave enough to ask. Serena noticed nearly the entire common room had leaned in to look.

 

“Wow, that’s amazing! I’m Cho Chang by the way. I’m in third year. We’re really glad to get you Harry. Everyone thought for sure you’d be in Gryffindor. The Potters have been sorted in Gryffindor for hundreds of years. Some even say that your family is last known dependents of Godwin Gryffindor himself.” 

 

The other kids oohed at her words and Serena rolled her eyes. Sure Cho seemed nice and pretty really really pretty but what kind of person brought up a persons scar when you first meet them. I mean its not like Harry needed to be reminded of the day he got that. She knew he had some memories of that night. He had woken up from nightmare and gone to her bed many times. Trembling and telling her about a flash of green light and a woman’s screams. Serena only thanks the Goddess that she had no memories of her real parents and how they died. 

 

“Well, we should probably head to bed. We don’t want to be late on our first day do we?” Hermione chimed in and Serena could have kissed her. Anything to get the starry eyed Cho away from her Harry. Well not her Harry but her friend Harry. She was just protecting him, she told herself as she lay down to sleep. Harry was rich and famous in this world and there was too many people who take advantage of him. Serena tossed and turned and still could fall asleep. Finally at about 2 am she threw off her covers in frustration and went down to the common room. There was bay window carved into the corner of the tower. The stone bench was cold and hard but Serena did not care. She just needed time to think; to sort herself out. She stared out the window and lost herself in the reflection of the full moon on the black lake. Had she been more aware she would have noticed Hermione had followed her down. Determined to check on her new friend. 

 

Hermione’s hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Serena sat at the window the moonlight giving her an ethereal glow and Hermione swore she saw her friends eyes go silver. She looked like an angel and maybe she was. A guardian Angel or fairy Godmother sent to watch over her. Whatever Serena was Hermione made a promise to herself right there to protect her friends secret. Surely someone would to cage such a beautiful creature. Study or control her. Well not on Hermione Jean Grangers watch. Come Hell or high water she would watch Serena’s back. Cho Chang really didn’t stand a chance she thought with a small smile and one last look at Serena. 

 

Serena ran down the hall hopping on one foot bag sliding down her shoulders parchment and quills leaving a trail after. She was late! How could she oversleep on the first day of school. “Aaahhh” she cried out she snagged her long hair on her bracelet   
trying to put it up in her traditional buns contemplating cutting off the offending hair.

 

“Oof!”

 

“Oh gosh I am so sorry. I woke up late because I couldn’t seep then I lost my shoe. I missed breakfast and the stairs changed on me and now I’m going to be late and fail. Then my moms are going to kill me and bring me back and kill me again! Then they’re gong to jail for child abuse and I’ll be homeless and have to sell sea shell art on the street just to live!.”   
Serena looked up at the person she had mowed down in her pursuit of the great hall. An older boy with brown hair and pale blue eyes looked down at her an amused expression on his face.

 

“Woah calm down its ok I promise. What’s your first class?” 

 

“Transfiguration”

 

The boy winced and Serena started to panic. Amara mom was going to kill her or worse make her exercise. The last time she and Harry got into trouble Amara had woken them up at five am for laps and exercise, Exercise! Oh gods she was sore even her bum had hurt.

 

Seeing the girl seemed on the verge of a breakdown. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Geez she was tiny even for a firstie. 

 

“McGonagall, is tough but fair. Just be sure to pay attention and be on time tomorrow and you’ll be fine now if was Snape, yeesh you’d end up potion ingredients. I’ve got a free period so I’ll walk you to class. I’m Cedric by the way. Cedric Diggory I’m a puff.”

 

He held his hand out to her and Serena blushed as she took it. He was dreamy she thought with a smile. 

 

“Oh I’m Serena Moon a Claw its my first year.” 

 

“Yeah I know I saw your sorting. You sure did take a long time. Even longer than Potter did and that’s saying something.”

 

“Oh Harry’s always difficult when it comes to doing what Dumbledore wants.” Serena smirked thinking of the look on the old codgers face when Harry was put in RavenClaw. 

 

“My dads not a big fan of Dumbledore either but don’t go telling people that. Most wizards and witches think the sun shines out his arse uhm bum.” Serena giggled.

 

“I wont I already ran into a Weasel on the train that worships his holy shits.”

 

“You must mean the walking mouth Ron Weasley. I live near his family so we kind of grew up together. The twins are a riot but never eat anything they give. Percy is a stickler for the rules but he’s ok. They have a little sister she’s ok for a gir uhm kid I mean.”

 

“Sure , sure cooties and all that.”

 

Cedric tilted his head and looked confused muttering “cooties?” Serena laughed 

 

“Sorry muggle disease that only girls get making them gross to all boys until they’re teenagers.”

 

Awareness dawned on his face

 

“Oh you mean Pixie Pox’s. Deadly for boys those are, and they lurk on girls in their notebooks and hair. Lucky for me I just turned 13 so your infestation is no longer a danger to my manly self.” He puffed his chest and struck a pose and Serena laughed loudly at his antics. She was laughing so hard she didn’t realize they had reached her class until professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

 

“Ms. Moon perhaps you would care to join the rest of the class.”

 

She blushed and hurried to the empty seat between Harry and Hermione whispering a quick goodbye to Cedric.

 

Harry gave her a questioning look before turning back toward McGonagall before she sent a stinging hex his way again.


End file.
